Fire And Ice
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: Loki doesn't fall after 'Thor' but is banished to Midgard instead, stripped of his magic. Almost two years later Jotuns invade Asgard wanting to speak to Loki to form a truce. Asgard depends on Loki coming home but will he? Thor develops not-so-brotherly feelings for Loki which Loki may return but will that make their situation easier or much harder? Rated M for male/male sex.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi, so this is my first Thorki… yeah. Thanks to my beta SympaticoDamose1864**_

* * *

A bright flash of light struck the earth as the gate from Asgard was opened and Kind Odin, his wife, Queen Frigga and their oldest son, Prince Thor passed through to Midgard. Moments later, another light smacked into the earth as Sif and the Warriors Three – Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg – follow them.

They all looked around them, wondering where to start.

Just a day ago they'd all been – moderately – content with life. Frigga still cried when she thought too much of Loki, her youngest son, Odin still felt regret when he thought about the day he cast him out of Asgard and Thor still yearned to hug his little brother again but they'd all, in their own way, found ways to deal with it. During Loki and Thor's battle, Odin awoke before Thor could destroy the rainbow bridge and therefore Loki did not have the opportunity to fall off the bridge and was imprisoned until his punishment was decided. That punishment was to be stripped of his magic and banished to Midgard.

Loki had been banished one and a half years ago and no one had heard from him and barely dared to speak of him.

Until the Frost Giants had invaded.

* * *

_The army was so huge and appeared so suddenly that no one saw it coming and therefore was not prepared. The people of Asgard had been enslaved in a matter of minutes and the House of Odin was surrounded, most of the guards and the Asgardian army killed. They had demanded to speak to Loki._

"_You can't, he's no longer in Asgard," Odin had told them as they circled around him, Thor, Frigga, Sif and the Warriors Three._

"_Where is he?!" The new king of the Frost Giants had yelled. Apparently he was Laufey's brother and therefore Loki's biological Uncle._

"_He has been banished to Midgard,"_

_The Frost Giants murmured to one another and their King turned to confer with them. When he turned back he walked closer to Odin._

"_Bring him back! Or all of Asgard will be destroyed!"_

'_What will you do with him if we bring him back?" Thor asked, stepping forward. Frigga tried to grab his arm and pull him back but he shrugged her off._

"_We will speak to him about forming a truce between Asgard and Jotunheim as he is of Jotun heritage but we will speak to only him!"_

_Odin blinked in shock and exchanged a look with Thor before turning back._

"_And what will be your conditions?"_

"_No Asgardian may set foot in Jotunheim without a Jotun guide and personal permission from I, the king. This also means no Jotun may enter Asgard without an Asgardian guide and permission from _Loki_, not the king, _Loki_," He stressed the Prince's name to show that part was not negotiable._

"If we go to Midgard and retrieve Loki will you promise to let the people of Asgard go free?" Odin asked.

"_Yes," The Frost Giant nodded._

"_Very well," Odin nodded back._

_Odin had debated whether to let his wife come but after much deliberation decided he'd rather her by his side so he can protect her than in the company of the Frost Giants. So they'd all opened the gate with Heimdall's help to Midgard in search of the youngest Prince._

* * *

"Which way?" Sif asked Thor as he'd been here before.

"Well, if we can get to civilization we can ask someone," Thor started walking east as the others followed.

They eventually reached a town and stopped the first human they'd seen. It was a chubby man with a baseball cap, flannel shirt and jeans with heavy work boots.

"Excuse me mortal, I am looking for someone and was wondering if you could assist me in tracking him down," Odin asked him. The man looked them all up and down, they were still in their Asgardian clothes, and smirked, winking at Sif.

"Sure, who you looking for?"

"Loki, son of Odin," He replied.

"Loki, huh?" The guy shook his head slowly. "Sorry man, I don't know any… Loki," He shook his head again and walked off.

Volstagg sighed. "Any other ideas?"

Thor thought for a second before walking over to a phone box. "One," He muttered as he looked through the phone book in there until he found _'Foster, Jane'_ He smiled and dialed the number, putting in some coins he'd found on the floor.

"_Hello?"_ A tired voice asked.

"Jane?" Thor smiled.

"_Thor? Oh my god!"_ He heard the smile in her voice.

"I'm back in Midgard and require your assistance," He grinned.

"_Of course, where are you?"_ He looked around and read a sign close by. Jane was quite close so she said to wait where they were and she would be there in less than an hour.

When he told this to the others Sif wasn't happy about just waiting but she just grumbled to herself and slumped to the ground to draw patterns in the sand.

"Thor!" They heard someone shout.

They all turned and saw a brunette woman running up to them.

"Jane!" Thor yelled back and ran to meet her. They hugged and when they separated, the Asgardians were all stood waiting to be introduced. After they'd all gotten acquainted Thor explained the situation to Jane. She nodded throughout the story and bit her lip in thought.

Jane got her laptop out and managed to somehow search the censuses of the past two years. First she searched 'Odinson' but no results showed. Odin told her to try Laufeyson and Frigga and Thor cringed but both nodded. Still no results.

They tried just 'Loki' and got one. Loki Hiddleston in New York City. Luckily, Jane offered to take them to New York to see if this was the Loki they were looking for and she had a van so they could all get in… as long as they didn't break her equipment.

But first they went back to Jane's to get some casual clothes.

Thor and Frigga rode in front with Jane while everyone else tried not to knock into anything in the back. Jane had scribbled the address on her hand so when they got to New York they could find it. By the time they found Loki Hiddleston's house it was 01:00am but there was loud rock music coming from the house and the door was slightly ajar.

"Okay, no offence but this is as far as I'm going," Jane announced when they were stood outside the house. They could hear drunken shouts and saw about five people stumble out of the door, waving to the people inside before stalking down the streets chanting about Ace of the Spades or something.

They all thanked Jane and Thor promised to call her with updates before she got back into her van and drove in the direction they'd come.

They all approached the door and stepped inside, looking around. They were in the kitchen of the house and a short woman approached them. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a blood-splatter design and tight black jeans. She had mousy blonde hair that was wavy in a messy way.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked in a hyperactive tone. She had a cup of red liquid in one hand and was holding on to the counter for balance with the other.

"I am Odin of Asgard, I am looking for Loki Od- Hiddleston," He corrected himself.

"Loki? Asgard…?" She looked confused for a second then realization washed over her features.

"Ooh, you're Odin, his Dad, right?" She pointed at him. Odin nodded and she turned to Thor.

"Which means you… judging by the hair, must be his brother, Thor," Thor nodded.

"And you're… Frigga. Right? His mum?"

"Yes," Frigga smiled.

"Wow, you're really pretty," The woman remark.

"Why, thank you, so are you… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Frigga apologized.

"That's okay, its Max, and thanks," She smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Max," Frigga held her hand out and Max shook it and nodded.

"You too Frigga, Loki's told me stories about you guys," He smiled.

"You are a friend of Loki's?" Thor asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I'm the one who found him. Lucky for him, if anyone else found him first he'd be locked up for being insane," She laughed.

"We must speak with him," Fandral announced.

"And you are?"

"I am Fandral, this is Volstagg and Hogun and we are the Warriors Three. This is Sif," He introduced everyone.

"Ah, he told me about you guys too," She smiled. "I'll get him for you,"

They nodded their thanks and expected her to walk off so they were surprised when she simply turned and screamed "LOKI!" as loud as she could. They all jumped back in shock.

She stood on her tiptoes to see over people in search for Loki until she saw a dark hair push through the crowds to her.

"Yes?" He asked.

It was Loki. Thor smiled widely as his brother looked up at him and the other Asgardians when Max pointed at them.

"Oh," He said. He was wearing a loose dark green t-shirt and jeans with converse. His hair was about the same length as it had been last time they saw him but it wasn't pushed back as immaculately so strands occasionally fell in front of his eyes, making him run his hands through his hair to shove them back.

"Oh Loki!" Frigga couldn't restrain herself as she threw her arms around Loki's neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Mother," Loki sighed, hugging her tightly and turning his face into her golden hair, which she had left flowing over her shoulders.

"I miss you so much," Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his shoulder.

"I miss you too," Loki admitted, closing his eyes.

"I'll… leave you guys alone," Max awkwardly excused herself and disappeared into the crowd.

"Why- why are you all on Earth?" He still had his accent but the way he worded things was slightly different. Less proper and he stood differently when Frigga had finally detangled herself from him, less like a Prince should, more relaxed.

Odin went over why they were there and Loki nodded along, not interrupting once, while Thor watched Loki. He seemed… happier. He had a certain relaxed air to him that he'd never had back in Asgard since they were children. Thor liked seeing him like this, more content.

"So will you come back to Asgard? I am willing to lift your banishment," Odin offered.

Loki seemed to think it through for a moment before answering.

"No," He shrugged and stole a cup from the hands of a guy who was passing them.

"Hey!" The guy scowled at him, to which Loki just smiled and took a drink from it.

The man tried to fight the smile from forming on his face but gave up after a moment, shaking his head and ruffling Loki's hair before slinging an arm around his shoulders. Loki brushed his hair back again and took another drink.

"Hey, you guys look weird, why's your hair so long?" The guy commented. He had dark hair which was long enough to be messy but not cover his ears and light brown eyes. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt with a skull and the word 'Misfits' on it and black jeans with the same shoes as Loki. He had sleeve tattoos up his arms and a scorpion one on his neck. There was a ring pieced through the right of his lip and on the side of his right nostril too.

Before Fandral could get defensive Loki introduced everyone. The guy's name was Frankie. Thor tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy he felt when Loki leant into Frankie's touch, leaning against the human's chest. Max had reappeared and was stood next to Thor.

"You like him," She stated.

Everyone else was watching Loki and Frankie argue about something so no one paid attention to them.

"Of course. He is my brother," He announced.

"From what I've heard he technically isn't,"

"He is adopted, yes, but I still love him,"

Max smiled slyly, "I can tell," She winked at his confusion before she shouted. "I have an idea!"

Frankie and Loki stopped and looked at her as well as the Asgardians.

"Never Have I Ever!"

Loki hung his head and groaned. "I don't like that game, it always turns awkward,"

Frankie laughed, "Only because you've done some crazy-ass shit, dude,"

Loki mumbled something about 'different realm' and 'acceptable there' but didn't argue further.

"You guys can play too," Max said, turning to the Asgardians.

"How do you play?" Hogun asked.

"Well, you get shots of vodka and someone says 'Never Have I Ever' then says something they've never done and everyone who has done it takes a shot. For example, if someone says 'never have I ever had sex' everyone who's ever had sex takes a shot,"

"Oh, that sounds fun," Fandral smiled.

Loki rolled his eyes but shrugged, smirking, when Max turned to him.

She dragged them all over to a table where she laid out eleven shot glasses, filled them all with vodka and handed them out.

"I'll start," She smiled. "Never have I ever… stolen a car,"

Loki, Thor and Sif all exchanged a look and drank. So did Frankie then she refilled their glasses.

"Frankie, you next,"

Frankie looked at the ceiling for a second, thinking, before he said, "Never have I ever wore a cape," and smirked at Loki, who sighed and drank. Thor, Odin, Frigga, Sif and the Warriors Three also drank. And Max.

Everyone stared at her. "What? I went through a Harry Potter phase, I wanted to go to Hogwarts," She shrugged.

"Loki, your turn," Max pointed out, filling everyone's glasses again.

"Um, never have I ever… ran naked down a street," He smirked at Max and Frankie who both glared at him and drank. And Thor.

"You ran through a street naked?" Loki asked Thor.

"It was while you were grounded for using your magic to turn Father's crown into a snake, Sif dared me to," He explain. Loki grinned at the memory of Odin screaming at him in anger when they were sixteen and he was particularly bored.

"Frigga, your turn," Max smiled at the Queen who was stood beside Loki as if if she was too far away from him he'd disappear again.

"Oh, um, can I skip my turn?"

"Nope, everyone has to play," Loki smiled.

"Um… Never have I ever… taken part in a battle,"

Thor, Loki, Odin, Sif and the Warriors Three all took a drink.

"Thor!" Max shouted while doing the refills.

"Never have I ever… slept with a man," Thor wasn't sure why he said that but as soon as he did he looked round the circle to see who had empty glasses before Max could refill them. Frigga, Sif, Max, Frankie. And Loki. Thor stared at him in shock and Loki looked up and caught his gaze. Loki smirked and looked down at his glass when Max accidentally spilt a bit of Vodka on his hand. He shrugged and laughed at her apology before lifting his hand to lick off the liquid.

Thor's mouth fell open and had suddenly gone very dry. Frankie whispered something to Loki and Loki laughed before putting his index finger in his mouth and sucking lightly, hollowing out his cheeks. Thor's breath caught and he had to swallow several times to dampen his throat again. He coughed lightly and turned his attention to something else. Anything else. He noticed Max looking between him and Loki and beaming at him. He looked confused but before he could ask anything the girl turned her attention back to the group.

"Truth or Dare!" She shouted throwing her hands up. "Everybody but Frank out!" She shouted to the crowd of people they'd all forgotten were there and they all filed out grumbling. They muttered 'goodbye's to Loki on the way out and gave Thor and the others odd looks because of their hair and Mjolnir but no one commented on it. When everyone but them, Loki, Frankie and Max were gone, the girl grabbed Thor's arm and dragged him behind her as the others followed to the center of the living room, grabbing an empty beer bottle on her way.

She told everyone to sit in a circle – Loki and Frankie mumbling about how they were too old to play this sort of crap as they sat next to each other – and she explained the rules to the guests.

Thor sat on Loki's other side, then Frigga, Odin, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, and finally Fandral next to Max who was on Frankie's other side.

When they all understood Max spun the bottle first. It landed on Frigga. Loki leant back on his hands. Thor noticed Frankie's eyes trail down Loki's body and he clenched his fists unconsciously.

"Truth or Dare, Frigga,"

"Uhm, truth please," She smiled.

"Okay… is it true… You always thought of Loki as much your son as you thought Thor?" Max asked.

"Yes, completely," Frigga smiled at Loki, who smiled back before turning his attention to a fray in the carpet. He leant back on his elbows and his t-shirt rode up slightly, showing a strip of smooth, pale skin. Thor's throat went dry again and he couldn't look away.

"Okay, now you spin it," Max's voice broke through his thoughts. She handed everyone a beer too.

Frigga reached forward and span the bottle how Max had taught her. It landed on Frankie.

"Dare please, Queen," Frankie smiled smugly.

"Ooh watch out, we've got a badass over here!" Max explained, smirking. Frankie stuck his tongue out at her before motioning for Frigga to continue.

"Um…" She stuttered, not sure what to dare him to do.

Loki crawled across Thor and placed his knee in between Thor's crossed legs so he could whisper in Frigga's ear. Thor gasped and bit his lip at the friction so close to his groin and hoped Loki didn't notice.

He didn't appear to as he moved back to his place next to Thor, a sly smirk on his lips.

_Gods, I've missed that smirk._ Thor thought to himself. He couldn't stop staring at Loki's lips now. _What is wrong with me? _He thought. _I just miss him, that's all._ He nodded and turned back to Frigga.

"I dare you to run outside shirtless while singing We Are The Champions?" She looked at Loki for confirmation while Max spat her beer out laughing. Loki nodded, grinning fully. Frankie sighed and stood up, taking off his shirt. He had tattoos all over his chest, the bottom of his stomach under his belly button and around the small of his back and up his spine. There were also a few scattered around the back of his shoulder blades. He ran outside and they could hear him singing from in the living room. Loki and Max dissolved into a fit of laughter, leaning over the gap Frankie had left to clutch onto each other's shoulders. The others laughed too, except Thor. He was staring at Loki. Max collapsed backwards and pulled Loki to the ground with her, his shirt fell up even more, revealing his belly button. Thor, despite what people think, has a good imagination. He saw how Loki's hips narrowed slightly and could picture what he'd look like without the jeans and t-shirt. He could imagine him laid underneath him, his hair splayed out around his head in a dark mess on the pillow. He could imagine him biting his lip and screwing his beautiful eyes closed and-

"Thor," Frigga nudged him.

"Um, yes Mother?" He asked, clearing his throat when his voice came out scratchy.

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a moment,"

"I am fine, I was just thinking,"

Frigga nodded and smiled. Loki and Max had stopped laughing and were taking deep breaths as Frankie sat back down between them, leaving his shirt off. Thor saw Loki looking at Frankie's chest and felt another jolt of jealousy. Frankie span the bottle and it landed on Max.

"Truth or Dare Maxie," He smiled.

"Truth,"

"Pussy. Is it true you've had sex with a girl?"

"Yes, yes it is," Max announced smiling. She span the bottle and it landed on Loki.

"Ah shit," He muttered.

"Loki, truth or dare?"

"Tru-" He started but Frankie glared at him. "Fine, dare,"

"I dare you to… make out with Frankie," She grinned.

Thor held his breath and Loki shrugged, turning round to face Frankie, who beamed and turned to him. Frankie cupped Loki's face and Loki put his hand on Frankie's waist. The human pulled Loki's head to him and forced their lips together. Loki returned the kiss just as intensely. Max shouted 'tongue too' at them and Loki rolled his eyes not breaking the kiss before closing them again and opening his mouth. Frankie opening his too and moaned when his tongue plunged into Loki's mouth. He ran his hand down Loki's side and round to the small of his back. Loki was kneeling so he could get a better angle. Thor glared at his hand from where he was sat behind Loki. He had to resist the urge to pull his brother away from the Midgardian so he clenched his fists again instead. He didn't want to watch them making out so he stared at Frankie's hand as if he could will it off the Trickster's back. Instead, it dropped lowed and cupped Loki's ass. Loki groaned and leant closer to Frankie. Thor bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in order to suppress his own moan.

Thankfully, Odin broke the moment, clearing his throat loudly. Loki pulled away from Frankie, a blush creeping into his pale cheeks.

"My apologies," He muttered and Frankie sniggered, slinging his arm around Loki's shoulders and dragging him into him. Loki span the bottle and it landed on Thor.

"Thor, truth or dare?" He asked.

He saw Loki looking at him so he said, "Dare,"

"I dare you to spar with Loki!" Frankie exclaimed straight away. Loki clasped his hands over his face and sighed.

"Alright," Thor stood and moved to a moderately clear area. Him and Loki used to spar a lot when they were in Asgard together. Loki sighed and pushed himself up using Frankie's shoulder, squeezing harder than necessary, making his friend yelp slightly and rub it when Loki let go. Loki walked over to stand opposite Thor.

"Please don't kill me, I haven't had much practice lately… well, not with a worthy opponent," Loki smirked again when Frankie exclaimed 'Hey!'

Thor frowned at the thought of Loki sparring with Frankie. More jealousy.

They crouched slightly and held their arms out slightly to the side, fingers spread.

"Go!" Max shouted and Thor threw himself at Loki, who quickly jumped to the side and successfully dodged the attack as he pushed Thor's back, sending him stumbling further forwards and away from him. Thro turned back to face him and Loki smiled. Thor went to attack him again but skidded to a stop just in front of him. Loki didn't see this coming so he jumped to the side again and Thor could grab his arm, he pulled him towards him. Loki was caught off guard so he staggered forward but tried to twist out of Thor's way and Thor dropped his arm and he fell face down on the floor. He turned so he was on his back and Thor dropped on top of him so he was straddling his waist to pin him down. Loki went to push his chest to get him off him but Thor held his wrists down above his head. Loki squirmed under him and Thor's eyes widened when Loki's knee brushed his crotch. Then he realized he was hard.

_Oops_ he though. Loki felt it too because he stared up at Thor, his emerald eyes not blinking. Thor cleared his throat and jumped off him, muttering a quick 'excuse me' before fleeing the room. He hurriedly went out to the garden and leant against the brick wall of the house.

He sighed and looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. His boner had gone down a lot but he was still semi-hard. As he was contemplating what to do about it he heard the door to the house open and close then the soft sound of footsteps, a lot quieter than they should be. Loki. He'd always been quiet and light on his feet.

"Thor?" He asked hesitantly.

"Did the others notice anything?" Thor asked, eyes trained on the concrete of the floor.

"No,"

Thor nodded, slightly relieved, "What are you doing out here?" He looked up at Loki, who was stood about three feet away, closer than Thor had thought.

He held up a small cardboard box and shook it lightly.

"What is that?" He asked curiously taking a step forward.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you haven't been here as long as me. They're called cigarettes," He opened a lid on top and showed Thor the inside. There were lots of round sticks about the length of a finger. Loki pulled one out and showed it to Thor. It was mostly white except for a centimeter at one end, which was a light brown with white flecks and one end had dark brown things crammed in it while the other had white foamy stuff. Loki took it back and put the end with the foam thing between his lips and got out a small metal thing and flicked a lid on it revealing a little raised bit with a small wheel next to it. Loki span the wheel with his thumb and a small flame emitted from the tip of the raised area. He held the flame to the other end of the stick and inhaled. He flicked the metal thing shut and slipped it into his pocket. Thor stared at him, trying to figure out what was happening as he took the stick – cigarette he remembered Loki saying – out of his mouth and held it between his index and middle finger and blew out a cloud of light gray smoke. Thor breathed it in by accident and coughed.

"Oh, sorry," Loki apologized, switching which hand he held the cigarette so the smoke coming off the end didn't go near Thor.

Thor nodded in thanks and turned his attention off the stick to Loki.

"Has that… why did you get an erection?" Loki asked.

"Because… I've… had feelings for you for a while and you're very attractive and you were squirming and… well, yeah," He finished awkwardly staring at the floor to avoid Loki's intense stare. He was watching Loki's shoes and he saw the stick fall and Loki step on it to put the end out. He glanced up as Loki stepped closer.

They were less than a foot apart now. Thor couldn't look away so he stood frozen, staring at him. Loki flicked his tongue out to lick his lips and Thor's eyes drifted to stare at his lips.

Thor gathered up all the confidence he had and stepped forward, closing the gap between him and Loki, pressing his lips to Loki's. Loki froze for a second and dropped the cardboard box of cigarettes. Thor's hands came up to cup the sides of Loki's face. The latter's eyes eventually fluttered shut and he melted into Thor's grip, placing his hands on Thor's chest.

They lips moved against each other for a minute before Thor's tongue flicked out to lick at Loki's bottom lip. Loki groaned and opened his mouth. The older of the two pulled him closer so their bodies were flush against each other as he slipped his tongue in. Loki tasted like smoke for a second but that eventually went away and he tasted like something so uniquely Loki that Thor felt like he could get high from that taste alone. He grabbed Loki's biceps and pulled him round so he could push his back against the wall and pin his hands above his head. They broke the kiss for a second so they could catch their breath. It was cold so they could see their breath mingling together.

"I… Stop," Loki protested, pushing Thor off him and running inside without another glance at his brother. Thor stared after him then sighed, resting his head against the cool wall where Loki had been pressed against seconds before.

"Gods," He muttered, thinking about all the ways he'd messed up what him and Loki had.

All the stress and burden that had been placed upon him over the past year since Loki's banishment started crashing down on him and the thought of Loki never wanting to be near him again and loosing him, again, made it even more painful. He turned so his back was against the wall and pressed into it, sliding down slightly so his legs were kicked out in front of him a little. Thor ran a hand through his blond hair and gripped painfully at the roots, tears forming in his eyes as he let all the frustration he'd pushed down lately rise to the surface.

Clenching his blue eyes shut, he tried not to cry but couldn't help it. Tears streaked silently down his cheeks but he didn't bother to wipe them away, it was dark and there was no one around to see them. He heard Volstagg's loud cry of enthusiasm and guessed they were playing a different game as it was followed by Max's loud giggles.

He blocked out the sounds, not wanting to hear how happy they were while he was stood in the cold miserable so he didn't hear the sound of the door open again but he did hear quiet but quick footsteps walk out. He looked up and saw Loki.

"I forgot my…" He started, crouching down to pick up the discarded cigarette packet. He trailed off when he saw the tear tracks down Thor's face and rose slowly, not taking his eyes off him.

"Thor…" He breathed, sympathy and regret obvious in his eyes, and the blond raised his hand to wipe away the tears but suddenly Loki was in front of him and caught his wrist. He reached up with his other hand, a lot more slender than Thor's, and wiped them away with his thumb. Loki looked at the contrast between the paleness of his own hand in comparison to the tanned skin of Thor's cheek and chuckled slightly at how well the colours went together, despite how different. The Liesmith bit his lip and leant forward, standing on his toes so he could place a soft chaste kiss to Thor's mouth. It was light, barely a brush of lips but it took Thor's breath away. Loki lingered there for a second before pulling away reluctantly, eyes locked onto Thor's.

"Thor?"

"Yes, Loki?"

"I have a bed upstairs,"

Thor smirked and grabbed Loki's hand, leading him back into the house and past the others, who didn't notice them, before pushing Loki in front of him when they got to the stairs so he could lead the way to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that's the first chapter, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is unbeta'd all mistakes mine. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, this chapter is mostly lemons. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Which one is yours?" Thor asked, his arms snaked around Loki's waist.

"Over here," He pointed to the end of the hall to the last door on the right. Getting his keys out of his pocket he tried to find the one for the door. Thor debated asking why he had a lock on his bedroom but decided against it. He dropped the keys and cursed under his breath. Thor looked down and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Loki huffed, glaring at him. His breath was coming out slight faster than usual.

"It reminds me of you, brother," Thor pointed at the keys and Loki just stared at them then back up at him in confusion.

"It's a low-key," Thor laughed again and Loki struggled not to grin as he bent down to retrieve them, his hands more steady as he slipped the right one into the lock.

The smaller man pushed the door open and Thor stumbled in after him, attacking his mouth instantly.

Loki fumbled across the wall trying to find the switch. He grunted into the kiss as he gave up and laced his hands in Thor's shirt, pushing him towards the bed. Thor took control and spun them round so he could throw Loki onto the comforter of the bed. Loki crawled up the bed so he was lying against the pillows and watched Thor climb on too. He cupped the side of the blonde's face to pull him in for another kiss.

Thor moaned at Loki's hands fell to slip under his shirt and run his slender fingers over Thor's defined muscles. His fingers were cold but Thor didn't pull away, he found it oddly comforting.

Loki's body temperature had always been slightly below what was expected but not in any way that would raise alarm or confusion, just so he had a slightly cooler touch or needed one extra layer of clothing in winters. Thinking about it now, Thor figured it may have had something to do with his Jotun heritage but he couldn't think too logically when Loki's hands were tracing where his belt met his skin. Thor's hands were on Loki's waist and he gripped the hem of his dark green t-shirt and lifted it off over his head, only breaking the kiss for as little as possible. Thor grunted and broke the kiss, about to move off the bed. Loki's hand went to his wrist.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked. Thor thought he heard a slight tremor in his voice but felt it was wise not to point it out.

"To turn the light on, I want to see you,"

Even in the dark Thor could tell Loki probably rolled his eyes as he sighed, pulling Thor back onto the bed and laying down. He reached over to the table next to the bed and tapped the base of the ornament, making it light up. Thor stared at the lamp and laughed before looking down at Loki.

He looked beautiful in the light. It was dull enough so that it wasn't too influential and it was still an intimate time but light enough so he could see the small sparkle shining in Loki's striking eyes. His eyes skimmed down Loki's body and his mouth fell open. Loki's chest was slightly defined, enough to tell he's fit and a good fighter but not as much as most warriors and his stomach was flat and also lightly tones. The skin was pale white, which, on anyone else, would look unhealthy or sickly but suited Loki just right and made him look even more heavenly.

He'd seen Loki shirtless before when they'd changed together after sparring or battle practice but this was different. He'd never thought he'd be so lucky as to be able to touch him or kiss him like this before. He'd never entertained the thought of them together – except for some odd teenage dreams – but now… Thor felt so privileged he could hardly breathe. So he did the one thing he knew would give his the air he needed, he leant down and captured Loki's lips with his own again.

"Thor," Loki breathed, tugging at his brother's shirt. Thor pulled away and lifted his arms so Loki could take off the offending garment.

Thor's hands fell straight to Loki's belt and smiled as Loki lifted his hips into his warmer touch. He leant down and kissed down Loki's chest until his got to his nipple and flicked his tongue out over it. Loki's breath hitched in his throat and he threads his fingers through Thor's hair. Thor smiled again and carries on kissing down, kissing next to Loki's bellybutton and just under it until he reached the fabric of Loki's jeans. He pulled away and Loki whined quietly. Thor grinned up at him and shushed him, reaching out to pull the belt open. Thor couldn't undo it quickly so Loki reached down to help but Thor batted the younger's hand away. Loki threw his head back in frustration and Thor chuckled, making Loki shoot daggers at him. Loki's hair was a mess of black and his face was lightly flushed but Thor thought he looked perfect. He eventually got the belt off and left it hanging either side of Loki's crotch before undoing his button and zip. Thor glanced up at Loki.

"Are you sure you want this, brother?" He asked.

"Yes, Thor, I really want this," Loki assured, smiling at him.

Thor smiled back and pulled down Loki jeans and boxers. Loki was already hard and precome was leaking from the tip, which was slightly red.

"I've never done this before," Thor told him awkwardly.

"You don't have to," Loki whispered, his hands in Thor's hair, stroking it reassuringly. "But I trust you,"

Thor felt his heart swell at the words. He smiled and looked back at Loki's member, flicking his tongue across the tip, unsure. Loki groaned above him and Thor just wanted to make him make more noises like that. He took a deep breath and sunk down on Loki's length. Thor smiled internally when Loki moaned again and started breathing shakily.

Loki's fingers snaked through Thor's hair loosely as he bobbed his head like he had seen the girls do whenever they did this to him and reveled in the noises Loki made.

"T-Thor," Loki choked out, gripping the roots of the thunder god's hair. Thor hummed deep in his throat and Loki's breathing caught again.

"Thor, stop," He rushed out, tugging at his hair.

Thor pulled off him with a pop and looked up.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No, no," Loki reassured, beckoning Thor up. The latter complied and crawled up so he was holding himself up above Loki, who gripped his biceps. "I just wouldn't have lasted much longer and I want this to last as long as possible," He was breathing deeply and Thor felt it tickle his face and smiled, leaning down to kiss him again, their dicks rubbing together. The eldest prince gasped at the friction and Loki laughed breathlessly.

"I want to have sex you. Not just this, I want to be inside you," Thor said against Loki's lips.

Loki bit his lip and asked. "Have you ever slept with a man before?"

"No," Thor answered.

He smiled. "Have you ever had anal sex with a girl?"

"Yes," Thor nodded, moving one of his hands to Loki's waist.

"Well, it's basically just like that," Loki laughed. He kissed Thor's cheek and moved to suck and bite at his neck. Thor groaned and he felt his arms about to buckle so he pulled back and gripped Loki's hair tightly with one hand. Loki gasped and bit his lip, bucking his hip up to rub his dick against Thor's. Thor grunted and lifted himself up.

"Turn over," He panted to Loki, who complied quickly. Loki buried his face in his pillow as Thor knelt behind him. Thor put a cushion under Loki's waist to raise it slightly.

"Do you have any… um," Thor wheezed, not remembering any words.

"Lube?" Loki asked, already opening his bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle. Thor nodded although Loki couldn't see him and took the bottle.

He squeezed the gel stuff onto the pads of his fingers and down to the top of his palm and rubbed them together to get the lube all around the digits.

"Ready?" Thor asked softly.

Loki nodded into the pillow and lifted his hips a little off the cushion.

Thor traced one lubed digit around his entrance to ease the penetration slightly and Loki grunted.

"Thor. Hurry. Up," He moaned through clenched teeth. Thor smirked and pushed the first finger in quickly. Loki gasped and squirmed slightly. Thor stilled so he could get used to the intrusion. Eventually Loki relaxed and Thor felt the muscles inside him loosen slightly when he did.

"Shall I go on?" Thor asked tenderly, not wanting to rush or hurt him.

Loki nodded again and Thor leant down to kiss his neck and shoulders sweetly as he eased the second one in, slower this time. Loki shuddered and gripped the sides of the pillow his face was pressed into. Thor heard a few quiet grunts and kissed where his spine met his skull, pressing his nose into Loki's hair and inhaling his scent.

"I missed you so much, brother," He spoke against his skin and Loki shuddered again and nodded not trusting himself to speak. Thor felt the muscles inside him tighten and relax a few times before Loki nodded again.

Thor started scissoring Loki open and leant down again so he could hear Loki moan against the pillow, Thor's cock was resting on Loki's back as he pressed himself as close to the body under him as he could.

"You're so perfect, Loki," Thor muttered.

"I'm ready," Loki whined and gulped. He hissed slightly when Thor withdrew his fingers and gripped the pillow tighter in preparation as Thor lined himself up to Loki's hole.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked again.

Loki nodded furiously against the fabric but Thor still didn't enter him, instead he gripped the younger man's arms and turned him round, lifting his legs over his shoulder.

"I want to see you," Thor explained when Loki gave him a confused and slightly harsh look. Loki's glare softened and he gripped Thor biceps again, bracing himself as Thor lined up again.

Thor leant down and captured Loki's lips with his own for a messy kiss as he pushed in slowly. Loki gasped and Thor plunged his tongue in to explore his mouth. Loki moved his head to the side a little to break the kiss and bit down hard on his own lip, screwing his eyes shut. Thor stopped, afraid he was hurting him too much, half way in and waited for Loki to adjust. He gulped a few times and Thor guessed he was trying to refrain from making any noise so he leant down to kiss his jaw line.

"It's okay," He whispered. "You can be as loud as you want, no one will hear us," The music downstairs was very loud and there was drunken shouts coming from Volstagg and Fandral so no one would hear. Loki grunted in reply and shuddered again, gripping Thor's arms tighter, digging his nails in and making crescent shaped indents in his skin. They were long enough to leave a mark but not long enough to draw blood because of Loki's habit of biting his nails when he's stressed or anxious. Thor kissed his neck softly and Loki nodded.

"Keep going," He panted and Thor nodded, pushing in a little more. Loki whimper and screwed his eyes shut again but didn't protest so Thor kept going until he was completely buried in Loki.

He stopped again so Loki could adjust and, as Loki's breathing slowed slightly closer to normal, he reached down and gripped Loki's member. Loki whined and gripped onto Thor tighter, the muscles inside him tightening again making Thor moan loudly. Loki nodded shallowly again and Thor slowly pulled out an inch and eased back in. Loki's breathing sped up a little but his eyes weren't closed as tightly so Thor drew out a little more and push gently back in.

Loki wasn't gripping as tightly so Thor moved his hands up and down Loki's shaft to match his slow, shallow thrusts, shaking. Loki cried out as Thor thrust in quickly, throwing his head back. Thor used this as an opportunity to attack his neck with his tongue and teeth, pulling out quicker and thrusting in. Loki's mouth fell open and he moaned in time with Thor. They found a steady, slightly quick, pace and Thor thrust in and stroked Loki's shaft. After a few minutes Thor was groaning loudly every time and Loki was sobbing. They grunted after each shove and Thor felt his climax building.

"Loki, I'm going to come," He panted out.

Loki nodded. "M-me too," He shuddered, digging his nails into Thor's arms again.

"Shall I pull out or-" Thor started but Loki interrupted.

"No! No, don't," He cried, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Loki," Thor groaned as he came deep inside him. Loki came just after into Thor's hand and across both their stomachs, whimpering. Thor collapsed on top of him, his softening dick still inside Loki and breathed against Loki's matted dark hair.

He pulled out slowly and Loki hissed. Thor looked at him in concern but Loki just smiled reassuringly at him. The older laid down beside Loki and pulled his head onto Thor's chest.

"Loki?" He huffed out.

"Yes Thor?" Loki whispered.

"I love you,"

Loki looked up at Thor, his emerald eyes wide and glistening in the low light.

"I love you too," He smiled.

* * *

After half an hour they both cleaned up and decided to head downstairs.

They were greeted with the sight of Fandral and Volstagg sparring while Hogun, Frigga and Odin watched. Frankie and Max were doing shots at the island in the kitchen. Odin looked up as they descended the stairs and noticed Loki was limping slightly and both their hair was wet from the quick shower they had taken. He excused himself from Frigga and Hogun and went to join his sons.

"Boys," He nodded to them.

"Father," Thor nodded back. Loki didn't respond, just smiled – slightly strained – at him and left, muttering something about getting a drink and going over to Max and Frankie who cheered and wrapped their arms around his shoulders before handing him a shot glass.

"Thor, why is Loki limping?" Odin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Thor glanced over at Loki and to the floor awkwardly.

"Tell me,"

"We- we had sex," Thor muttered bluntly.

He didn't hear Odin respond so we looked up to see the older man nodding thoughtfully. He looked very different in the clothes Jane had provided him with – a loose brown t-shirt and black slacks – but he still had the air of a king that makes even Thor nervous when he's thinking.

"Are you upset Father? I know we were raised as brothers and you still think of him as your other son but-"

"Thor. I'm not upset. I was just thinking of how this could play out,"

Thor's brow drew together in confusion. "What do you mean 'play out'?"

"Well, if you're well together this could further our truce with Jotunheim as the new king, Loki's biological uncle, clearly has a thing for family values. But if it doesn't work with you two…" Odin didn't bother finishing the sentence, Thor got the point anyway. He contemplated this for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this? If so, I will support you both but I think you should give this a lot of thought first," Odin explained.

Thor thought for a minute before nodding.

"I want to be with him," He said with determination. Odin nodded and smiled.

"Then find a way to get him back to Asgard," With that, he returned to Frigga.

Thor glance over at Loki, who was nodding along with whatever Frankie was saying. Loki looked up and Thor smiled.

Loki smiled back and Thor knew he _had_ to get Loki to agree to come back with them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Loki smiled back and Thor knew he had_ to get Loki to agree to come back with them.

* * *

Thor was lost in thought as Max and Frankie approached him.

"Hey," Max smiled at him.

"Good evening," Thor smiled back.

"Nice work," Frankie winked before indicating to Loki, who was talking to Fandral and Sif while Hogun and Volstagg sparred.

"I do not know what you mean?" Thor's brow drew together in confusion before he realized what they were saying. _Oh._ He thought. _Is it that obvious?_

He smiled awkwardly as they walked off.

"Loki, we're going to head to bed," Frankie told him, kissing him on the forehead and waving goodbye to everyone else. They both went upstairs to their separate rooms and Loki shut off the music.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Loki," Odin spoke, standing up.

"Yes, Allfather?" Loki replied, putting his drink down.

Odin looked slightly hurt by how Loki had addressed him so formally but covered it quickly before Loki could turn back round.

"Could I speak with you in private?"

Loki shrugged and walked outside, gesturing for Odin to follow. Frigga gave him a stern 'remember to keep your temper' as he left and Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three all joined her to discuss Loki's current lifestyle. Fandral and Volstagg found it fun. Hogun, Sif, Frigga and Thor on the other hand, didn't like it. Hogun didn't like how close he was to the mortals. Frigga didn't like the excessive drinking. Sif didn't like the major lack of responsibility and Thor didn't like that it was on Midgard.

Loki closed the door behind Odin to avoid the chance of anyone eavesdropping and moved past him before spotting the packet of cigarettes he'd abandoned.

He scooped down to pick them up, sensing he may need one and fished around in his pocket for his lighter which was, thankfully, still in there.

Odin watched him for a moment and asked if they could sit down anywhere. Loki walked to the end of the path and sat on the brick wall around the yard, flinching slightly. Odin followed and sat down gingerly on the wall.

"So?" Loki asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Loki," Odin began, not sure how to go about this conversation. "Please come back to Asgard. I know you don't feel you belong there after everything that happened but please. You once loved that place. It's your home and if you don't come back it will be destroyed," Odin pleaded.

"_Was_ my home," Loki muttered. _Yep, definitely need a cigarette._ He opened the pack and pulled one out, slotting it between his lips as he get his lighter. He lit it without looking at Odin although he knew he was watching him closely.

Odin decided not to ask what the stick was.

"I actually would like to ask you a question, Allfather,"

"Call me Father. And go on," Odin gestured for him to continue.

"Alright. Father," He took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it between his index and middle finger. "Why are you being so civil? Not just to me, but to my friends too," Loki cocked his head to the side, watching Odin.

"Well, I have been… trying to learn to control my temper as of late. And I realized it wouldn't help your decision if I insulted who you have befriended in this realm… as much as I disapprove,"

Loki nodded, staring at the road in front of the house.

"Why have you been trying to control your temper?" He asked, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Because, as much as I would prefer not to admit it, I feel I acted harshly the day I banished you," He confessed.

Loki nodded again. "This whole conversation pains you, doesn't it,"

It wasn't a question, more of a statement but Odin answered anyway. Loki lifted the cigarette to his lips again.

"I admit it isn't exactly pleasant to declare all of this but if it'll help in bringing you home then I shall do it,"

"You mean if it helps save Asgard," Loki retorted.

"Loki, you are still my son and I still want you back home with me,"

Loki sighed and stubbed out his cigarette, which had burned down to ash by now, against the wall.

"Did the Frost Giants tell you how long you had to get me back there?"

"48 hours,"

"And you've already had a day?"

"Yes,"

Loki nodded. "Then shadow me tomorrow, then you can see how I live here. At the end of the day I will give you my decision,"

"Is there any chance of me persuading you to decide sooner?" Odin asked.

"No, in fact, if you spend tomorrow trying to persuade me I'll be more inclined to say no so it'd be wiser not to mention it,"

"Very well then," Odin nodded, not satisfied with how the conversation went but he had hope.

"Is that all?" Loki asked.

"No, I'd also like to speak to you about you and Thor's relationship,"

"Oh no," Loki muttered, rubbing a hand across his face and debating getting another cigarette out.

"Thor really cares about you,"

"How do you feel about this? I take it you know what's going on,"

"If you're both happy then I support it fully," Odin answered truthfully.

Loki watched him for any signs that he was lying but found none.

He looked away before speaking quietly. "What if it doesn't work out?"

Odin moved closer and wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders, something he hadn't done – or even had the chance to do – in far too long.

"If you truly love each other, that will always win through everything else. Your Mother and I have had our share of arguments. Some, we had both thought would end our marriage but we could always work it out," He assured him.

"Thank you, Father," Loki whispered.

"You are welcome, my son,"

"So," Loki cleared his throat. "What exactly is happening in Asgard at the moment?"

"Well, the Frost Giants are holding the whole realm hostage but they swore not to hurt anyone until our 48 hours are up,"

Loki nodded again and stood, turning to face Odin.

"Is that all?"

Odin shook his head and stood in front of Loki.

"One more thing. I need you to know that, no matter what, you are still our son and we always have and always will love you," Odin placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"And I you," Loki smiled, tears glistening in his eyes. Odin smiled back and pulled Loki into a hug, another thing he had not done in far too long. This time since Loki was a child.

They went inside and found Frigga, Thor, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral talking in the corner. Odin went to join his wife and Loki followed silently.

"Everyone listen," Odin ordered and everyone stopped talking immediately, turning their attention to the Allfather. "Loki had agreed to think his decision over tomorrow and give us his verdict at the end of the day," Odin informed.

"But what if we don't get back to Asgard in time? Or the Frost Giants get bored and go against their word not to harm anyone?" Fandral asked, glancing back at Loki.

"They won't," Odin assured them.

'Alright, where will we be staying the night?" Volstagg interrupted before Fandral could comment further.

"You can all stay here," Loki spoke up, moving to stand next to Odin. "There are two spare bedrooms, you can organize amongst yourselves who stays in which room but we also have extra mattresses we can move into the rooms so none of you will have to sleep on the floor, there's a double bed in each room already…"

Thor nodded. "Brilliant idea," He beamed.

Everyone else nodded and went about organizing who shall stay where. They decided Sif, the warriors and Thor would stay in one room and Odin and Frigga in the other.

Loki climbed into the attic where the spare mattresses were and tossed them down for Thor to carry them into the room he'd directed him to.

It was a little cramped, there wasn't much room on the floor for both the mattresses but they'd deal with it. They agreed Sif should get the bed and bickered over the rest. They felt Thor should get to sleep in the bed with Sif as he was the prince but Thor were uncomfortable with that decision, much to Sif's disappointment. Fandral offered to sleep with Sif but Sif visibly cringed so eventually they decided Sif and Hogun would get the bed (with a wall of pillows in between them, which Loki laughed at but supplied none the less) and Volstagg and Fandral would share one mattress leaving Thor with the other to himself.

* * *

He shifted about on the mattress uncomfortably for a few hours until he was sure the others were asleep. He stood and looked around at his friends. Sif and Hogun's wall had been destroyed and Sif was curled up against his side and Volstagg had his arm around Fandral's waist and was nuzzling the back of his neck. Thor smirked and left the room as quietly as possible.

After tripping over a guitar, which was left in the hall, Thor decided to go downstairs. When he got there he realized there was a light on in one of the back rooms and wondered towards it, prepared to fight if necessary, and pushed the door open slightly. He saw Loki sat at a table with one of his arms resting on the wood and his other propped up by his elbow with a cigarette in his hand and his eyes closed, seemingly not realizing Thor was there.

The blonde pushed his door open more and smiled at him when Loki opened his eyes to look at him. He looked tired.

"Thor," He smiled anyway.

"Hello brother," Thor beamed back. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Loki shook his head and gestured to the seat beside him. Thor quickly sat down and clasped his hands together on the table.

"What are you doing up?" Loki asked, taking a drag of the cigarette and breathing the smoke out the corner of his mouth so he didn't accidentally blow it in Thor's face.

"Couldn't sleep," He answered simply, shrugging. "And you?"

"Same," Loki flicked the ash off the cigarette into the ashtray beside him.

They lapsed into a slightly awkward silence before Thor broke it.

"So… what are we doing tomorrow?"

"You and the others are going to shadow me for the day to see how I live here, then I'll make my decision whether I want to go back to Asgard,"

Thor nodded again and scooted his chair closer while Loki watched him lazily.

"And what would that entail?"

"Well, I have to work but I work from here so we wont have to go anywhere. Then I have a few hours where I do nothing. Then Frankie is playing at a local bar so I'll be going to watch him with Max and a couple of other friends,"

"What does Frankie do?"

"He's in a band, he plays guitar,"

"Ah," Thor nodded. "What do you do for work?"

"I tutor my friend's idiot child and babysit another friend's kids for a bit,"

"Idiot child? That's cruel," Thor laughed.

"Oh, you haven't met him," Loki smirked, taking another drag then stumping out his cigarette, exhaling the smoke slowly.

"Well, I will tomorrow. Why do you work?" Thor cocked his head to the side.

"It keeps me busy during the day and pays for my part of the rent on the house and utensils," Loki shrugged, pushing the ashtray away from him.

Thor nodded again and reached out to take Loki's hand. Loki watched their hands for a second then looked up at Thor.

"Are you alright?" He asked Loki.

Loki nodded and sighed. "It's just odd, you all being here… I missed you,"

Thor's chest constricted pleasantly. "I missed you too, Loki," He leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on the younger's lips and smiles when he felt Loki kiss back softly.

Loki was the first to pull back. "We should get some sleep, especially if I have to tutor that imbecile tomorrow,"

"Can I sleep in your bed with you?" Thor asked timidly.

"Of course," Loki smiled, taking his hand and leading him upstairs to their room.

"I love you," Thor muttered as he tucked Loki's head under his chin in bed.

"I love you too, Thor,"

* * *

The next morning the brothers woke up to the sound of pans banging together loudly.

Thor shot up and his head whipped round, looking for the source, flinging Loki off his chest. Loki groaned and buried his face in the pillows.

"Go away!" He ordered, his voice muffled.

Thor looked up to see Frankie stood at the foot of the bed with two pans, one in either hand.

"Wakey wakey, Princess!" He shouted and Loki threw one of the pillows at him but missed because he wasn't looking and Frankie had ducked out of the way, laughing and fleeing the room.

After Thor was sure they were in no danger he relaxed and rubbed his eyes, looking down at Loki, who was face down and still had his head buried in the pillows. They were both shirtless and Thor ran a hand down Loki's back, to the waistband of the sweatpants he was wearing. Loki shivered and leant into Thor's touch, making the latter smile tenderly.

"Get your asses downstairs!" They heard Frankie call up.

Thor leant down and kissed Loki's shoulder blades and stroked his hair.

"I think Frankie wishes for you to get up," He whispered against his skin.

"And I wish for Frankie to learn the appropriate way to wake me up before I cut off his hands so he can't bang those blasted pots as he usually does," Loki groaned in reply but turned so he was on his back.

"He does that a lot?" Thor ran a hand down Loki's side.

"Every. Damn. Morning." He glared.

Thor laughed and kissed him. Loki kissed back and draped his arms around his neck before separating.

"If we don't go downstairs Frankie will bring a water gun up here and soak us both with ice cold water," He stated and Thor raised an eyebrow before laughing and standing, helping Loki up with him.

They went downstairs after dressing and Frankie put a plate of bacon and beans in front of each of them. The others were still sat around the table except Odin, who opted to stay in his and Frigga's temporary bedroom.

"Hey," Frankie greeted, sitting next to Max, who was sat beside Sif, then Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg then Frigga. Thor sat next to Frigga, smiling at everyone in greeting and Loki sat on the other side of his and with Frankie to his other side.

"Eric will be round to drop Will off any minute now so I'm heading out now," Frankie told Loki, who nodded and started eating.

"Yeah, I'll be going too. No offence, Loki, but that kid makes my brain cells shrivel just being near him," Max announced.

Loki smiled. "Oh, trust me, I know," He muttered.

Thor quickly explained to the others what was happening today and Sif didn't seem happy about it but nodded anyway.

Frankie and Max left and Frigga went to get Odin. While they were upstairs, there was a knock at the door and Loki left to go answer it. A moment later a small child with lanky light brown hair, green eyes and a backpack ran into the kitchen and stopped when he saw the Asgardians who had moved to stand around the kitchen awkwardly.

Loki came in after him, followed by a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They were talking and Loki stopped when he noticed the child staring at them.

"Will, this is my brother, Thor, and my friends, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral," He pointed at them all in turn and Will nodded, going over to the table – which Loki had cleared – and pulled books out of his bag.

The man rolled his eyes and thanked Loki before leaving.

"Just… do whatever," He muttered to the others, going to sit next to Will.

"Alright, Will, what do we have to do today?" He said hesitantly and Will pushed a small booklet to him with 'Homework' written on the front. Loki opened it and sighed after reading through the latest page.

"Math again?"

Will shrugged and smiled at him.

"Alright, so," Loki looked down at the book again. "Division? That's easy,"

"For you," Will corrected.

Loki sighed and picked up a text book. As this was happening, Frigga and Odin came downstairs and asked what was happening while everyone else watched Loki and Will, shocked that they actually kind of got along.

Thor explained and turned his attention back in time to hear the problem Loki read out of the book to Will.

"If you had ten chocolate cakes and someone asked for two how many will you have left?" He looked back at the child who answered without hesitation.

"Ten,"

Loki closed his eyes and tried again. "Okay, if you had ten chocolate cakes and someone _forcibly took_ two from you how many would you have left?"

"Ten and a dead body," Will answered proudly.

They moved on to fractions and, to Will's credit, he really did try. But, still, Loki ended up dropping his head against the table quite hard. The others had been watching in amusement, occasionally cringing at the sheer stupidity of the kid's answers. Eventually, Will's father returned to pick him up and Loki almost let out a cry of relief but managed to control himself. Eric, Will's father, gave Loki a few 20 pound notes of money while the boy gathered his books and thanked him for the effort, shocked to hear that he'd actually managed to teach Will the nine times table.

When they left Loki slumped back into his chair then stood up and put the kettle on.

"Anybody want a drink?" He asked the others, who all nodded except Hogun and Odin who shook their heads politely. Loki made six cups of coffee and handed them to each of the others and kept one for himself.

"I see what that Max girl meant, that child was unbelievable," Fandral spoke up.

Loki nodded. "Three days a week I have to do that," He stated and everyone cringed in sympathy.

"Well, if you come back to Asgard…" Volstagg started but Loki just glared, affectively shutting him up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later there was another knock on the door before whoever was there let themselves in, accompanied by the squeals of excited children.

"Koki!" All three yelled at once and attacked Loki's legs, hugging tight. Loki had put the cup down having anticipated this but stumbles slightly and laughed.

"Hello, children," He patted their heads.

There was the smallest – a little blond girl with big blue eyes and a pretty sky blue dress, a brown haired girl with brown eyes and a red t-shirt and jeans and a boy with jet-black hair and big brown, almost black eyes and a black t-shirt and jeans who looked about the same age. An exhausted looking woman with brown hair walked in after them, said hi to Loki and crouched down to the kids.

"Sweeties, mommy has to go, be good for Loki as always, okay?"

The kids let go of Loki's legs and hugged their mother. "Bye mummy," They all shouted as she left, waving to Loki, who picked up the smallest girl and waved back.

He introduced the Asgardians and the children.

The blond girl was called Cassie, the brown haired girl was Romey and the boy's name was Billie-Joe. Romey and Billie-Joe were twins, both five, and Cassie was three. Cassie wrapped her arms round Loki's neck and refused to be put down but this was apparently normal while Billie went to stare at Volstagg's beard and Romey went to Sif, calling her pretty.

After half an hour Cassie was on Loki's back so he could still maneuver and Romey was sat at the table with Fandral as he told her story after story about all the battles he'd been in. Sif and Hogun were sat with them to make sure he didn't stray to a topic unsuitable for children. Billie was with Volstagg, eating anything they could find from the fridge while Thor, Frigga and Odin watched Loki intently, shocked at how good he was with them.

Loki sat Cassie on the island Thor, Frigga and Odin were stood beside and offered her a cookie, looking round to make sure the other children weren't watching. Cassie giggled when Loki pressed a finger to his lips and smirked. Cassie then shouted to the others and they both abandoned their previous activities and charged at Loki, managing to knock him over this time because he wasn't expecting Cassie's betrayal.

Thor laughed and Frigga hit his arm, looking worriedly at Loki in case he hurt himself. Loki just laughed and pretended to give up his struggle as Billie and Romey pinned an arm each.

"I surrender," He sighed and the kids high fived each other while Cassie laughed and, when they were off guard, Loki pulled them to him and stood up while they struggled and screamed happily.

"You," Loki looked at Cassie, "Traitor!" He pretended to scold but Cassie just laughed more, swinging her legs.

He dropped the twins on the table and got two more cookies and handed them each one then ruffled their hair. They went into the living room and Odin sat in an armchair while Frigga, Thor and Sif sat on the sofa. Volstagg took the remaining armchair and Fandral sat between his chair and the sofa while they watched Loki and the children play a game. Loki had a tie wrapped around his eyes and the children were stood round him giggling quietly as he tried to catch them.

He banged into the coffee table he'd pushed out of the way multiple times but it made the children laugh so after the second time he just started doing it on purpose, getting more and more dramatic each time which the children loved.

Cassie bravely pulled on the leg of Loki's jeans and jumped back quickly, trying not to laugh as Loki spun round wildly. He stood still and so did all of the children. Billie sneezed and Loki grabbed him. He screamed and started laughing as Loki tickled him and the others jumped to their brother's aid, hitting Loki's arm as hard as they could which, given that they were children, really wasn't very hard. Loki let go of Billie and quickly grabbed Romey and flipped her upside down and standing up.

"No!" Romey tried to protest through her laughter as Loki stood up, pulling the blindfold up with his other hand and drooping her over his shoulder. She kicked his back and punched his chest but he seemed unphased as the other's jumped up and down at his legs.

Their mother walked in then as it was 6:30pm and looked at Loki and the kids with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey Elle," He grinned, Romey still draped over his shoulder.

The other two gave up on helping their sister and ran to hug their mother instead. Loki put Romey down and she ran to the woman too.

Elle paid Loki and kissed him on the cheek then left after the kids had hugged him and said their goodbyes (they had to drag Cassie away).

As soon as the door closed Loki dropped to the floor, lying on his back.

"Tired?" Frigga asked, amused.

"Tremendously," He answered and sat up, groaning.

* * *

Loki picked up a remote control and turned on the TV. He quickly went over what it was for and taught Odin the basic function on the buttons, leaving him in charge of what they watched then took it back when Odin stared blankly at the remote. He flicked through the channels and put horse racing on and excused himself to go smoke outside after showing them how to control the volume.

Thirty seconds later Thor also excused himself and went outside to join Loki, who was sat on a row of slabs in the garden at the back of the house. He sat beside him and smiled.

"Hello," He greeted politely and Loki smiled back.

"Hello," Loki put out his cigarette and turned to Thor.

Thor turned to face him and cupped Loki's face, kissing him softly.

Loki leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull their bodies closer.

Thor moved his hands to his hips and lifted him easily into his lap so his legs were either side of him. Loki smiled into the kiss and wrapped his legs around his lower back, tangling his hands in his hair.

They stayed like that for a while until Thor shifted them again, moving Loki to lie on the slabs and kept his legs around him, pressing his own body against his to pin the younger there.

Loki stiffened slightly at the contrast in temperature between the cold stone of the concrete slabs and the searing heat of Thor's body against his own but quickly relaxed back into it.

The blonde's hands roamed over Loki's body, over his thighs, his hips and to his cheek then back down as the other stayed against the concrete besides Loki's head to steady himself. He moved his hand round to the younger's ass and squeezed lightly.

Loki gasped a little and tightened his legs around Thor's waist, rubbing their crotches together.

Thor moaned and ground down against him, releasing his lips to attack his neck as Loki shuddered beneath him.

Loki tightened his grip in Thor's hair, closing his eyes and the thunder god's hand moved to the button and zip on Loki's jeans but froze when they heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

They both looked up and Fandral stood there with a small smirk on his lips.

Thor quickly scrambled up and stuttered as he started an explanation then realized Loki was still laid on the floor and leant down to take his hand and pull him up.

"We were… um…" Thor started and Fandral laughed.

"Thor," He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Loki," He placed his other hand on his. "We've all been convinced there was something more than brotherly love between you two since we were teenagers. The reason we've never said anything is because it obviously seemed a little… unorthodox. Then we realized Loki wasn't really a blood relative – no offence, dear friend,"

Loki shrugged.

"And since then we've been taking bets on when you would finally realize it yourselves," He smiled. "And I won,"

Thor laughed and Loki smirked as they all hugged and went back inside to sort out the TV because Odin had pressed something and accidentally changed the channel and none of them could remember how to change it back.

* * *

Max came in five minutes later wearing a white tank top with a black leather jacket over it and red and black checkered, skintight trousers with chains attached to the pockets and studded belt and red Doc Martins. She had eyeliner round her eyes making them look wide and intimidating.

"Hey! You're not ready, come on!" He whines at Loki.

"Oh, sorry!" Loki jumped up saying he'd be right back and went upstairs. He came back with skin tight black jeans and a red and black stripy t-shirt on with a black leather jacket open over it and black leather boots that stopped half way up his calf.

"Ready," He grabbed his keys and gestured for the others to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Odin asked.

"A club to watch Frankie's band,"

They walked to a bar a few blocks away and got a booth just off to the side so they could all sit together but were still close to the stage. The bar smelt strongly of spilt bear and smoke but Loki and Max were unphased. The Asgardians all sat down reluctantly as Loki and Max looked around for Frankie. The others looked round and felt very out of place. Everyone was wearing clothes similar to Loki and Max, all leather clad and dark.

"He must be backstage already," Max concluded and Loki nodded. Loki went to order all the boys – and Sif – beers and Max and Frigga cranberry juice with a little rum in.

When he came back and handed the drinks out the lights went dimmer than they already were and a loud voice boomed through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome to the stage a brilliant up-and-coming rock band! LeATHERMOUTH!"

Everyone clapped and Max cheered while Loki whistled loudly. They both laughed and nudged each other then the curtains opened and revealed Frankie stood by the microphone and four others around him, two with guitars like him, one with a bass and another sat at a drum kit.

He introduced the first song as "5th Period Massacre" and loud music started.

They played a set of five songs, and people seemed to enjoy it although Max and Loki were the only ones singing along but they sung loud and appeared very proud of their friend. They clapped loudly after every song and cheered in appreciation when Frankie called out the names of each one, always recognizing them instantly and not missing a single word. Frankie looked over at them every few lines and smiled thankfully at them, gaining more and more confidence from their liveliness.

* * *

When they finished and thanked the audience Loki and Max stood up and cheered more and Frankie laughed at them when Max shouted "I WANT YOUR BABIES" with no shame but when Loki shouted "ME TOO!" Frankie pretty much collapsed in hysterics.

Frankie emerged from backstage ten minutes later and they started walking home. They all congratulated Frankie and said it was a great show.

Loki called to Max and Frankie to go ahead and stopped with the others.

"I made my decision," He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yes?" Odin asked.

"I'll go back… under one condition," Thor, Sif and the warriors three all grinned thankfully.

"What is the condition?" Frigga asked.

"I can come back to Midgard and visit whenever I want,"

"Within reason," Odin added.

"Reason?" Loki tilted his head to the side.

"As long as you don't just get up and leave during an important event,"

Loki smiled. "I can live with that,"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, it's only short but I had to post something.**

* * *

"_I can come back to Midgard and visit whenever I want,"_

"_Within reason," Odin added._

"_Reason?" Loki tilted his head to the side._

"_As long as you don't just get up and leave during an important event,"_

_Loki smiled. "I can live with that,"_

* * *

When they arrived back on Asgard a biting chill washed over them all and they instinctively shuddered. The Bifrost slightly resembled how it was when Loki had tried to destroy Jotunheim before it was rebuilt.

They made their way past Heimdall who looked very uncomfortable with Frost Giants stood either side of him.

The Frost Giants stared at Loki as they passed but didn't say anything.

They got back to the palace and the Frost Giants let them pass and go to Vili, the new Jotun King.

He was stood against the wall beside Odin's throne waiting.

"Vili," Odin greeted as they entered.

"Ah, All-Father, I was starting to get impatient. Did you get what I asked?" He stepped forward and sat on the steps.

Odin placed a hand on Loki's back to urge him forward a little. Loki stepped forward to stand beside Odin and looked up at Vili. Odin moved his arm to wrap protectively around Loki's waist.

Vili smiled. "Hello nephew,"

Odin felt Loki stiffen slightly but tapped his hip to warn him to remain quiet.

Loki nodded back at Vili and looked down.

Vili stood up and walked over to them, kneeling down in front of Loki. He touched a hand to Loki's cheek and his skin slowly faded to blue. He blinked and his eyes turned red.

Vili huffed in acceptance and touched his long nails to the raised shapes on Loki's forehead and around his eyes.

Loki clenched his jaw and tried to stay still. Odin's arm tightened around him to try and comfort him.

When Vili was satisfied, he stood up and nodded to a few Frost Giants stood behind them. They walked out of the palace silently except for one, who stayed with Vili.

"We'll leave Asgard in peace and be in contact in order to decide upon a treaty on neutral land,"

The Asgardians let out a collective sigh of relief.

Odin dropped his arm from Loki's waist and nodded at Vili. "Thank you, it's about time our lands were brought to a permanent peace with one another,"

Vili nodded back. "I agree, the fighting is getting tedious,"

Frigga stepped forward to hug Odin and, while they were distracted, the other Jotun in the room grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him away from the others.

Odin broke away from the embrace and ordered the Jotun to let go of Loki. Loki tried to fight but the Frost Giant chained his wrists together with enchanted handcuffs, binding his magic and pinned him against the wall so his legs were dangling out of the reach of the floor.

"This is part of the conditions in the truce, we want the lost prince back," Vili stated as if he'd already repeated it one thousand times before.

"You did not say that!" Odin yelled at him.

"Didn't I?" He shrugged and the other Frost Giant removed a dagger from his belt and placed it against Loki's throat. Loki stilled and stared at the knife. "We can either take him with us or we'll kill him now,"

Odin froze when he saw the knife, all the other Asgardians still in shock.

"You won't harm him if we just let you take him?" He questioned in a steady, calm voice.

"No," Vili answered plainly.

Odin nodded. "Alright, we'll discuss this when we discuss the treaty,"

There were cries of protest from the Asgardians behind him until Odin held his hand up to silence them.

He looked at Loki, who appeared calm but Odin could tell by his eyes that he was panicking, and spoke again.

"Can we have a moment with him first?" He asked Vili, still looking at Loki.

Vili rolled his eyes. "Just you, everyone else must wait outside with us,"

Odin nodded in agreement and Vili ushered everyone else out except the other Jotun. Thor looked back every few steps, unwilling to leave them alone, but obeyed anyway, joining his mother and friends outside.

Vili stood at the door and called for the nameless Jotun to join him outside, leaving just Odin and Loki.

Odin rushed to Loki's side as the dark haired man rested a palm on the wall to brace himself, staring at the ground.

"Loki?" Odin placed a hand on his shoulder.

Loki looked up, fear evident in his eyes. "You said I would just have to be present at the meetings,"

Odin nodded. "I thought that's all he wanted,"

Loki looked down again and started hyperventilating at the thought of living in Jotunheim.

"Loki, calm down," Odin placed his other hand on his other shoulder and made him look at him.

Loki closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

"Son, this is temporary, alright? When me and Vili talk about the truce I will insist on having you brought back, I won't waver on that one," Odin spoke with such surety in his voice that Loki nodded.

"What if he doesn't waver either?" He asked quietly.

"Then we'll go to war," Odin stated clearly.

Loki stared at him in confusion but Odin's expression said there was no room for argument so Loki just nodded.

Odin pulled him into a hug and Loki put one hand on Odin's side, not being able to do anything else because of the handcuffs.

They broke apart as Vili came back in and Odin placed his hands back on Loki's shoulders and whispered. "We _will_ get you back," Before kissing his forehead.

Vili grabbed Loki's arm. "Is that all, All-Father?"

Odin kept his eyes on Loki's and nodded curtly. Loki bit his lip and closed his eyes as Vili lead him away, nudging him every now and then to make him walk faster. Odin went ahead of them to tell the other Asgardians what was happening and was met with outraged cried.

"Odin, we just got our son back and now you're letting them take him away again?! To Jotunheim this time? At least Midgard was relatively safe!" Frigga protested.

"Loki and I aren't really on the best of terms but not even _he_ deserves to have to stay in Jotunheim," Sif shook her head, feeling an overwhelming amount of sympathy for her old friend.

Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg nodded in agreement to Sif's statement and Thor stepped in front of his father.

"Father, please, don't do this, don't let those things take him away from me- us. Please," He looked on the verge of tears, something Odin hadn't seen in many years.

Odin shook his head and apologized to them, saying he had little choice.

* * *

When they had stopped arguing Loki had already been taken to the Bifrost. Heimdall gave the group an odd look but allowed them back to Jotunheim, sensing Odin has permitted it.

Vili looked down at Loki, stood by his side, and smiled.

"Welcome home, Prince,"


	5. Chapter 5

"How could you let them take him!?" Thor yelled, slamming the door to Odin and Frigga's chambers.

"Thor, lower your voice," Odin rubbed a hand over his face, sighing.

"Why should I?!" Thor slammed his fist on a table, jolting the bottles on top on it and sending a few to the floor.

"Because I cannot speak to you when you're like this. Lower your voice or this conversation will be over,"

Thor huffed before speaking again in a quieter tone. "Father, why?"

"There was no other way out of that situation where Loki would be unharmed. At least this way he's safe for the time being until we can discuss getting him back,"

"We're supposed to just take their word that they won't hurt him?!" Thor's voice turned aggressive again.

"Thor," Odin warned. "What would you have done in my place?" He sat at the table.

"Refused,"

"Even when they had the knife to his throat? That would have gotten Loki killed,"

"Then I would have fought,"

"We were too far away; by the time any of us got to them they would have slit his throat,"

Thor cringed at Odin's blunt words and slumped into the chair opposite him.

"What if they don't give him back?" Thor's voice was quiet with childlike fear.

"I won't allow them to keep him too long, don't worry, my son. I lost Loki once for a year; I won't lose him for any longer than is necessary," He assured and Thor left shortly after.

When they got to Jotunheim, Loki shuddered at the change in temperature, trying to look calm despite his fear. He should have stayed with Frankie and Max.

One of the Frost Giants nudged Loki to follow Vili, who was already a few paces ahead – a few paces for them, which was several for Loki – and heading to the ruins of the palace. Loki hurried after him and looked around, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness quicker. He could see a few pairs of red eyes glaring at him and he gulped, wondering if they knew he tried to destroy their home realm just last year. They got to the palace and Loki was led to a 'guest room'.

In the room there was a small window, which was locked securely, and the walls were all cold stone. The bed was king sized and also made of stone with furs on top and a few pillows which were only put in for Loki's benefit. The Jotun said the king would be back to talk to them after he is done preparing for the feast. When Loki asked what feast, he said he'd find out soon enough and left. The sound of the heavy door closing echoed through the room and so did the cracks of the multiple locks sliding and clicking into place. Loki counted six.

He sat on the hard bed and sighed, burying his face in his hands wishing he was back home. He couldn't quite decide if he meant with Max and Frankie or with Thor.

After a few minutes there was clicking outside the door.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six.

The door was flung open and Vili stepped in followed by a slightly shorter Jotun who Vili referred to as Kama. Kama was carrying a pile of cloth.

"Loki," Vili greeted and Loki just stared at him. He sighed and nodded to Kama, who walked around the king and placed the pile beside Loki before bowing to him and Vili then leaving.

Loki glanced at the pile then back to Vili.

"Get dressed," He ordered.

"I am dressed," Loki stated, subconsciously rearranging his collar against the cold.

Vili looked at him scrutinizing and shook his head. "Do you want to be assassinated? Because you will be if you go anywhere dressed like a filthy Æsir,"

Loki clenched his fists but refrained from saying anything and looked at the clothes beside him. "I didn't realise Jotuns even wore that many clothes," He commented.

Most Jotuns he'd seen had just worn cloth over their crotches but the pile looked too big to have just that.

"I figured you would be uncomfortable with that," Vili answered.

Loki looked confused, that actually sounded… considerate?

"Besides, you're a runt so it would be an unnecessary embarrassment,"

Ah, there it was.

Vili left the room and slid all the locks back while Loki waited until they were all done before unfolding the pile.

There was a dark blue tunic with black around the low neckline and slightly darker trousers made of velvet. There was a thin jacket with it made of similar material to the trousers and a black leather belt.

He sighed and changed quickly, folding his Asgardian clothes carefully and placing them on the bed. He kept his own back boots and was tucking the bottom of the trousers into them as the locks started to slide open again. Loki noticed how they were opened in a certain order each time. He wasn't sure if it was because of the actual locks or because that was just a habit of Vili's. He opened one at the top left then top right and one just under that, then under the first one and so on in a big S shape.

He looked up as Vili stepped in.

"Stand up," He ordered and Loki decided it would be best not to argue.

Vili beckoned Loki forward and walked around him, inspecting him closely. Loki felt extremely uncomfortable under the attention but stood silently.

"It'll do," Vili muttered. "Follow me,"

He walked out of the room and Loki hesitated before hurrying after him, glancing around at they walked through the corridors for a way to escape later until he bumped into Vili's chest. He looked up and saw him staring down at him.

"Change," Vili ordered.

Loki looked down at his clothes in confusion.

"Um, I did,"

Vili rolled his eyes. "Change to your Jotun form,"

Loki shook his head in refusal and Vili pushed his shoulder against the wall, lowering his face so his eyes were level with Loki's.

"Change" He said again, sternly.

Loki sighed and let his skin fade to blue; he blinked and felt a light tingle in his eyes as they went red.

Vili released him with a smile and they walked to a huge hall where there were hundreds of Jotuns sat around long tables. Their conversations halted as Vili and Loki walked through the doors and they turned to stare at them. Loki gulped and Vili thudded a hand on his back, pushing him forward a few steps.

"My friends!" He called into the room, making Loki jump "The lost prince has returned!"

The room erupted into cheers and applauds as well a thumping on the tables. Loki turned to look at the king, who was grinning to the room.

The Jotun nudged him forwards again and led them to the thrones at the front of the hall. There was one big one and a slightly smaller one beside it, Vili gestured for Loki to sit in the smaller one and he complied quietly. He turned his back to the chair then put his hands on the arms and jumped slightly to get into it as Vili chuckled, settling into his own. Loki glared at him but Vili paid him no notice.

The conversations slowly built up again and Loki's eyes scanned the room casually. He'd always been a good observer and he'd always enjoyed observing.

A lot of the Jotuns kept glancing at Loki or muttering about him but Loki pretended not to notice. He leant over the arm of his chair to Vili.

"Why am I here?"

Vili carried on smiling to the room as he answered. "This is your home, Prince,"

Loki spoke through clenched teeth. "This is _not_ my home,"

Vili sighed, still smiling and not looking at him. "You'll think differently soon enough,"

"No I won't, this will _never_ be my home. I hate this realm and everything that dwells within it," He stated venomously.

Vili's head snapped to him and he stood up, gesturing for Loki to follow him. Loki did so hesitantly and as soon as they were in the corridor Vili pinned him against the wall lowering his face close to Loki's.

Loki cringed away from Vili's rancid breath.

"You cannot fight what you are, Loki. You cannot deny it and you cannot hide from it. You _can_ embrace it. This realm has more to offer than it appears,"

"Why do you want me here anyway? What use could you possibly have for me that is so important that you threaten a war with Asgard in order to get me here?" Loki gritted his teeth, Vili's large hand over his collar bone and the base of his neck, his thumb pressed lightly against Loki's windpipe.

Vili grinned, showing rotting teeth. "We want what was taken from us,"

"I was left to die, why does it matter?"

"Is that what Odin told you? How do you know you weren't left in the temple for safekeeping so you weren't in the way of battle?"

Loki faltered slightly. "If that was so then why was I left in the wreckage?"

"I honestly don't know what Laufey was thinking but either way, this is where you're from; this is your home,"

"This will _never_ be my home," Loki insisted again and Vili brought his other hand up and backhanded Loki across the face, making his head whip to the side. Loki gasped in shock and glared at Vili.

"Behave or I'll show you what real pain is," Vili hissed out dangerously, his face inches from Loki's.

Loki bit back his response and nodded.

Vili smiled. "Glad you understand. Go back to your room and seep. Tomorrow I will explain what I want you to do," He dropped Loki and stalked off back to the hall. Loki's eyes widened as he was left alone but just as he was looking around trying to decide which direction would aid his escape, two Jotuns joined him saying Vili had sent them to ensure he found his way back to his room easily.

Loki huffed and returned to the room he'd been left in previously.

When he got there the Jotuns closed the door behind him and Loki listened for the six locks, counting them as they clicked or slid into place.

He sat on the edge of the bed, millions of possibilities of what tomorrow could hold race through his mind and he felt a headache building.

After looking at the furs in mild distain, wondering how Vili could ever think he would be able to sleep, Loki stood up and looked out of the window.

He remembered what Thor had told him many years ago, when they were the human equivalent to teenagers, about the stars and how no matter what realm you're in there are always a few constellations similar to that of another realm. He searched the dark sky for the constellations that were the same as the ones of Asgard and, despite the stars being very hard to see through the cold mist that covered Jotunheim, he spotted one.

Loki stared at the stars and hoped Thor was looking too.

Thor flipped a table in outrage. Despite his conversation with the Allfather he was still livid but no longer at Odin but at the Jotuns for tricking them into a situation where they would have to give up Loki and, most of all, at himself for not being able to do anything.

He sat on the steps in the dining hall with his elbows on his knees, like he had the day that was supposed to be his coronation after the Jotuns had interrupted. He closed his eyes and thought back to that day when Loki had come out from around the pillar as if out of nowhere and, for a second he could almost hear the soft click of Loki's heeled boots on the hard tile floor. Thor turned to look to his left where Loki has sat that day and sighed when he saw he was still alone. He buried his face in his hands and took in a deep breath, remembering what Odin had said.

They would get Loki back, soon.

He stood up and calmly left the room, going back to his chambers.

When Thor got there and the door was locked, he went over to his window and sat on the window sill with his knees up against his chest.

The blonde looked up at the thousands of stars that sprinkled the night sky like jewels and tried to picture what the sky looked like in Jotunheim but when he went there it was too cloudy to see any as he could recall. He remembered one of the very few things he'd taught Loki which the younger didn't already know from one of his many books and locked his eyes on a constellation which should be the same as in Jotunheim.

Thor tugged a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around himself, still watching the specific stars and wondered if Loki could see it through the darkness of Jotunheim or if he was even looking at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki woke up sat on the windowsill with one of the furs wrapped around him and, in his early morning daze, wondered if he'd fallen asleep reading and Frigga had draped it over him and took his book away like she used to when he was in Asgard. Then he remembered everything and sighed. Frigga was worlds away and so was everything he'd ever taken comfort in. He thought of Thor and wondered if he was upset.

He hoped not.

Loki pulled his hand out from his lap and examined his hand. His skin was pale white and he smiled, at least he didn't have to look at the disgrace of his Jotun skin this early in the morning. Or what the dark haired male assumed was morning. It appeared it was _always_ dark and foggy outside.

'_How can they live in a place like this?'_ He thought as he looked out in the gloom.

He heard a knock at the door but made no sound, ignoring it.

"Loki? Are you awake?" He heard Vili say through the thick wood.

Loki wondered if he should be honoured or worried that the King himself had come to check he was conscious. He decided to be worried.

When he got no response, the Jotun King started sliding and clicking all the locks out of place and Loki quickly made his mind up that it was in his best interest to pretend he _was_ asleep.

He rested his head against the window and closed his eyes as Vili opened the door and stepped in. Vili muttered something to someone who was with him and they shuffled away, leaving just him with Loki.

The Prince heard his footsteps approaching and tried not to flinch when he stopped in front of him.

"Loki," He nudged Loki's arm but got no response. Vili sighed and pressed his hand to the side of Loki's head, making his gasp and open his eyes because of the ice cold.

Vili smiled as Loki's skin involuntarily faded to blue and didn't move his hand until his eyes had also turned red. Loki looking down at his hand again and grimaced.

"Oh, get over it," Vili muttered and took the fur off Loki, glad to see he'd remained in the clothes they had provided him and hadn't changed back into his Asir clothes.

"Get up and make yourself presentable," Vili gestured to Loki's hair – one half was kind of okay whereas the other half was sticking out in every direction but down – and gave him a plate with fruit on it. It was the most unappetising thing Loki had ever seen but he thanked Vili anyway. The prince got down from the windowsill and used the window as a mirror to try and do _something_ to his hair.

"We have a meeting with the All-Father today," Vili announced, sat on Loki's bed.

Loki stopped what he was doing for a second then continued as if he hadn't heard.

"He insists that you are present so he knows you're unharmed," He continued, watching Loki.

After raking his fingers through his hair to try and keep it back he gave up on that idea and concentrated on trying to flatten it.

He was concentrating on his hair so much he didn't realize Vili was now centimetres away from his ear.

"If you speak unless you're spoken to I assure you, it will _not_ go in your favour,"

Loki shuddered at the cool breath against his ear and neck but nodded. Vili wrapped an arm round his back and placed his hand on Loki's neck, making him freeze. He looked in the window and realized that at some point his skin had faded back to white but was now turning back to blue.

"And if I see you in your Asir form again I will treat you as one," Vili's other hand came up in front of Loki's chest and ice morphed around it and came to a sharp point against Loki's cheek. Loki looked at both Vili's hands and nodded mutely.

Vili left shortly after that, saying there were guards outside Loki's room and when he's ready they'll take him to the meeting hall.

Loki eventually got his hair to stay back, using a little magic, and snuck over to the door to hear the guards talking.

"… I heard the Prince would be there too, what's his name? Thor?"

Loki's eyes widened.

"Yeah, well, Vili said if he steps outta line we have permission to _'protect ourselves and our king'_" The second guard said and they both laughed at that.

So if Thor raised his voice or looked as if he was going to threaten anyone they were going to attack him then claim they were protecting their king? Brilliant.

Loki could only hope Thor would keep his temper in check.

* * *

"Thor, please. Promise you will keep your temper in check," Frigga all but begged her eldest son.

Thor nodded but the barely contained fury in his face showed that it was very unlikely.

"Thor," Frigga cupped his face, making him look at her and not Mjolnir. "Remember they have Loki. If you do anything they might hurt him. It's not just you you're putting in harm's way, alright?"

Thor sighed at this, seeing Frigga's point. "Alright,"

Frigga let go of him and rung her hands nervously as she watched Odin walk in dressed in his armour with Gungnir in one hand.

Odin walked up to his wife and dismissed everyone from the room – including Sif and the Warriors Three – except Thor and Frigga. He disliked showing his softer side to anyone but his family so when he had a moment with them he would always dismiss everyone else.

He ushered Thor over to them and propped Gungnir against the throne so his hands were free to hold one of his wife's and place the other on his son's shoulder.

Frigga was the first to break the silence. "Bring my son home, Odin, please," She implored.

"I will do my best," He nodded.

"And Thor, behave," She pointed a finger at him and he nodded too.

"What are we going to do?" Thor asked his father.

Odin sighed. "Whatever we _can_ do,"

Thor watched the Bifrost light up as Heimdall opened up the portal to Jotunheim. When they got there, there were several Jotuns waiting to escort them to see Vili. Thor, Odin and the four guards they were allowed to bring with them followed them silently to the palace. Since Vili's rule it had been cleaned up and fixed so it was less of the ruined remains of a temple and more of just a run down one.

They were led to the hall where a table was set up with four seats, two either side.

The Jotun guards led Odin and Thor to one side of the table and told them to take a seat. They sat in tense silence for a few minutes before all the Jotuns suddenly knelt with their heads down to the floor.

The door to the hall opened and Vili stepped in with Loki beside him and a few guards behind them.

Thor stared at Loki in shock. He'd never seen Loki's Jotun form before…

Odin didn't react as Vili and Loki took the seats opposite them, Vili in front of Odin and Loki in front of Thor.

"All-Father," Vili nodded in greeting.

"King Vili," Odin nodded back.

There were eight Jotun guards stood around the perimeter of the room whereas the Asir guards stood behind Thor and Odin.

"I hope you don't mind all the guards," Vili smiled.

"You said four," Odin glared.

"I said you could bring four. I never said how many I would bring. Not that I need this many but…"

Odin looked around then back at the Jotun King. "If you don't need this many dismiss them,"

Vili sensed the challenge in Odin's tone and waved them all out but the two that were outside Loki's room.

Finally, Odin looked Loki over with his one good eye, silently checking to make sure he wasn't injured.

Vili grabbed Loki's arm and made him stand up. "You can check him yourself if you wish, All-Father. I assure you, he's fine,"

Odin stood up and walked round the table to stand beside Loki, turning him to face him. He leant closer to his youngest son and talked quietly.

"Are you hurt?"

Loki shook his head but didn't look up at the All-Father.

"Loki," Odin tilted his chin up to make him look at him and Loki tried to keep his skin from turning white. "You don't have to be ashamed of this form," He muttered sincerely, sensing that was why Loki wasn't looking at him.

Loki nodded and Vili grabbed his arm and dragged him back into his chair. Odin fought the urge to punch Vili and walked back to his own seat.

Throughout this whole exchange Thor's eyes hadn't left Loki and Loki hadn't once looked at Thor, afraid of what he would see in Thor's expression. Fear? Disgust?

Loki noticed Thor had to leave Mjolnir outside the hall and Odin had to leave Gungnir so they were pretty defenceless.

"So," Vili clasped his hands together, getting everyone's attention. "The truce,"

"Yes," Odin leant forward, clasping his hands together on top of the table. "What are your conditions?"

"As I have said: No Asgardian can set foot in Jotunheim without a Jotun escort and permission from the king,"

"And in return no Jotun can set foot in Asgard without an Asir escort and permission from our king?" Odin asked, casually leaving out that in their original deal they needed permission from _Loki_ not the king.

Vili's eyes flicked to Loki then back to Odin. "Of course,"

Odin and Thor both saw this and realized their mistake.

"Except Loki," Odin continued calmly. "He comes back to Asgard,"

Vili laughed. "Why would I agree to that?" He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Why do you want him so much?!" Thor spoke up for the first time.

"Because he is the rightful prince of Jotunheim," Vili answered simply.

Thor went to stand up and the Jotun guards stepped forward. Loki finally looked at Thor and shook his head desperately.

Thor looked confused then Loki looked at the guards and back to him and he understood, sitting back again. Odin glared at Thor, silently telling him to stay calm, and looked back to Vili.

"Is there any way we can persuade you to let him go _and_ continue negotiating the truce?" Odin asked and Thor and Loki both tensed, waiting for Vili's answer.

The King thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I wouldn't say there is _no_ way,"

Odin nodded, seeing a chance. "What would you want in exchange?"

"This is all hypothetical?" Vili asked and Odin nodded. He smiled and looked at Thor. "How much do you love your '_brother_'?"

Thor wasn't sure how to answer that. There was no way he could put it into words. Vili detected this and smiled again.

"New question: How much do you love that hammer of yours?"

No one expected what happened next.

"Take it," Thor answered straight away, making Vili, Loki and Odin all sit forward in shock.

"If it means Loki can come home with us, take it," He continued when no one reacted.

He looked at Loki and saw he was shaking his head, looking confused.

Thor was going to say something to him but Vili spoke up first.

"'Take it?' You're willing to hand it over just like that, in exchange for Loki?"

Thor nodded quickly.

There was a commotion in that hall and Vili rolled his eyes. "Excuse me; my Commander-In-Chief is causing trouble again,"

Vili stood up and left the room, the two guards following to wait outside. As soon as the door closed Loki spoke.

"What are you _doing_!?" He hissed at Thor, quickly turning his skin Asir again and planting his hands on the table.

"I'm trying to get you back to Asgard, if the hammer is what it will take then so be it," He answered back, reaching across the table to take Loki's hand. Loki pulled his away quickly as if burnt and tried not to think about the look of hurt that shot across Thor's face.

"But you love Mjolnir!"

"Not as much as I love you," Thor answered truthfully.

Loki sighed and sat back in his chair. "Don't do this, please," He whispered.

"Why not?" Thor went round to kneel beside Loki's chair.

"I don't want to be the reason you lose Mjolnir,"

"Loki, if it means I could get you back home I would give them my lungs,"

Loki laughed a little at that. Before anyone could have anything else Vili stormed back in.

"Sorry about that," He sighed, sitting back in his chair and glaring at Thor – who glared back before going over to his chair. Vili glared at Loki and he reluctantly changed back to his Jotun form.

"There is one problem with giving you Mjolnir," Odin pointed out. "Only Thor and I can lift it,"

"We'll find a way," Vili said with confidence.

Odin didn't bother arguing further. "Alright,"

Vili smiled. "Good. Shall we exchange now or would you like to keep it a little longer as a bargaining chip a I will with Loki,"

"Can't we give you it and take Loki today?" Thor asked.

Vili thought for a moment and nodded. "But you must bring Loki back to every meeting as I will with Mjolnir,"

They agreed and Thor was sent with both guards to retrieve Mjolnir while Vili and Odin waited with Loki, all stood up. When they returned he placed the hammer on the table but Vili was still holding onto Loki's arm.

Vili looked down at Loki then back at Odin. "Or… I could keep both,"

Thor held his hand out and summoned Mjolnir to him.

"Okay, okay," Vili laughed, shoving Loki forward. Thor dropped Mjolnir and caught Loki, keeping one arm around his waist after he'd regained his balance.

Vili sat back down as Thor put the hammer back on the table and he dismissed them.

The guards escorted them back to the Bifrost site and waited for them to leave. As soon as they got back to Asgard Loki let his skin turn back to ivory. Thor's arm tightened around Loki's waist and he looked up at the Thunder God to see him smiling at him.

Thor kissed Loki's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Welcome home, brother,"

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long. All looks to be going their way, huh? Well….**_


	7. Chapter 7

"I love you so much," Thor muttered in between kisses. "You have no idea how scared I was, leaving you in that place,"

As soon as they were off the bridge Odin had escorted Loki to the healers to do a thorough check to make sure he was completely unharmed despite Loki's insistence that he was fine.

After that they had gone to see Frigga who had thrown herself into Loki's arms and fussed over him before crying into his shoulder. Once she'd regained her composure and everyone else, including Sif and the Warriors Three, had finished telling Loki how worried they had been and how they were glad he was back, Thor – who had been by his side the whole time, refusing to move even for the healers – had excused them and lead Loki to his chambers.

"I love you too," Loki muttered against Thor's lips, one of his hands gripping his other wrist behind Thor's head, his arms draped over his shoulders. Thor's hands squeezed Loki's hips slightly but not painfully, just firmly.

Thor broke the kiss and nudged Loki's head with his own to get better access to his neck, biting lightly and sucking.

Loki gasped and let his head fall back against the door behind him with a light _thud_.

He smirked against Loki's neck at his reaction and carried on littering his skin with little love bites as if marking him as his own but soon Thor's lips claimed Loki's again, not being able to be away from his brother's taste for too long.

Thor pulled back a little so he could look at the scene in front of him. Loki's hair was fluffed up a little at the back from being shoved against the door and his skin was flushed a light pink, his lips were a little swollen from the kissing and light bruises were beginning to bloom all over the ivory skin of his neck. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Thor knew Loki would complain about them later and about having to make an effort to hide them but he didn't care at that moment and probably wouldn't when the complaining started. He loved seeing the marks he'd made on his brother and wouldn't regret them.

Loki's arms tightened behind Thor's neck to pull him closer again, pressing his lips to his own again.

Loki's hands slipped down to Thor's broad chest and Thor muttered something that sounded like "jump" against Loki's lips, his hand tightening on Loki's hips more so Loki jumped a little and Thor's hands slipped to the back of his thighs, making Loki wrap his legs around his waist and holding him up between himself and the heavy wooden door.

Loki moaned as their crotched came closer to each other, rubbing together so Loki could feel how much Thor had missed him.

The dark haired god curled his fingers in his brother's golden hair to keep his mouth against his own and rolled his hips against Thor's, making his brother moan low in his throat and roll his back.

Thor moved his hands from Loki's legs to wind round his back and moved them away from the wall, Loki's legs tightened around Thor's waist and his hands tugged at his hair a little but neither of them broke the kiss as Thor maneuverer blindly to the bed, laying Loki down on top of the blood red sheets.

He climbed on top of him in between Loki's legs and placed his hands either side of Loki's head to keep him up a little so he didn't crush the slighter god. Thor looked down at Loki and noticed how his snow white skin contrasted with his midnight black hair and the deep red of the sheets below him, making him look like a beautiful work of art crafted only in Valhalla.

And he was Thor's.

That thought alone made Thor break out in the brightest smile he had shown since before his disastrous almost-coronation over a year ago, which in turn made Loki smile back just as brilliantly.

"I love you," Thor stated, making Loki laugh.

"So you've said,"

"No matter how much I say it, it will never be enough," Thor painted kisses all over Loki's neck and shoulders, pushing the collar of the Jotun clothes he hadn't had a chance to change out of yet away to expose more skin.

"You're beautiful," He moved back a little to get to the clasps on the front of Loki's shirt, desperate to get the Jotun material off him as quickly yet kindly as he could. "This, however, is not,"

Thor grunted as he struggled to get it open and Loki batted his hands away, unhooking the top one. He was going to do the rest too but as soon as Thor saw how to do it he pushed Loki's hands away and did the rest himself. Loki's head fell back against the sheets again as he felt Thor's hands working him out of his clothes, he lifted his torso slightly to allows Thor to pull it off and dump it off to the side somewhere.

Loki's slender fingers came up to undo the fastenings on Thor's armour, letting the heavy metal fall off and batting it off the bed and to the floor with dull clinks and tings.

Once all the armour was gone and Loki had pulled the light tunic off they both kissed again, messier this time, more desperate. When Thor's hands touched the leather belt of Loki's trousers Loki gasped in surprise and broke the kiss to look down at what Thor was going.

Thor smiled at this and pushed Loki's body back down against the bed and sat up, still straddling Loki's hips, and unthreaded the leather strap of his brother's belt, opening it slowly then whipping it out of the loops in one swift motion, making Loki's hips jerk slightly from the speed and in surprise.

Loki smirked up at him and ran his hands up Thor's thighs to his waistband while Thor waited patiently, watching his hands intently, but Loki stopped there for too long and Thor got impatient. He grunted and batted Loki's hands away, quickly taking off any remaining clothing he had and capturing Loki's lips in his own again. Loki moaned quietly into the kiss in surprise and kissed back, running his hands down Thor's back and round to his sides as Thor yanked Loki's trousers off.

Just then there was a knock at the door and they both froze.

"Who's there?" Thor called out and Sif's voice replied with her name.

Loki groaned and whispered to Thor. "I always hated her,"

Thor swatted Loki's arm. "You don't hate her, don't be so dramatic,"

Loki muttered something else as Thor stood up and wrapped his cape around his waist, throwing a blanket over Loki's.

"I should see what she wants,"

"Your hand in marriage?" Loki provided and Thor threw a pillow at him as he went to answer the door.

"Lady Sif. How can I help you?" Thor smiled and Sif looked over his shoulder at Loki who was still lying on the bed wrapped in the blanket with his hands behind his head. He noticed her looking at him and grinned, giving her a mocking wave.

_Same old Loki, _Sif thought, _His time on Earth hasn't changed him as Thor's had changed him._

"May I speak to you? In _private,_" She urged and Thor nodded and grabbed a robe to replace his cape. Sif looked away blushing slightly when as he did so before he joined her outside.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked as he shut the door.

"Loki is back,"

Thor beamed. "I know,"

"That's not a good thing, Thor!" Sif whispered furiously in case Loki was listening.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Why not?"

Sif crossed her arms. "Thor, Loki isn't the Loki you love so dearly. The Loki you love died when Odin told him of his true parentage. He was killed, murdered, by the sadistic monster now lying in your bed!"

Thor, in shock, went to protest but Sif didn't give him the chance as she carried on.

"Why do you think he did those things, Thor? The Loki we knew and played with as children wouldn't do something so drastic just to prove his worth to Odin, he would have gotten upset and disappeared for a few days or gone quiet! Not try to destroy Jotunheim! Loki has always been one for mischief but he still had his common sense. True, he never really felt like he belonged but he was always logical. _Nothing _he has done since he discovered who his true father is has been logical. That day he went insane. His mind fractured and the logical, cool-headed, _minutely nice_ side was destroyed by the side that wanted nothing but revenge and to see others in the pain he was in or worse. The nice side is gone, all there is left is insanity!"

"Enough!" Thor finally got over the shock of what Sif was saying. "Do not speak of Loki like that! You have no idea what he has been through!"

"Do you really think he cares about you? He's a liar, Thor! That's what he does! He's using you and you _will_ get hurt!"

"You'll do well to remember who you're talking to, Sif and who about. Loki may have had his problems but he is still the Prince of Asgard,"

Sif went to protest but decided against it. She huffed and stormed away. Thor had never reminded her that he outranked her before.

Thor watched her go and leant against the wall, breathing deeply. He classed Sif as one of his closest friends, he couldn't believe she would say such cruel things about someone he loved so profoundly.

After a taking a few minutes to calm down he quietly went back into his room where Loki had gotten dressed again –in the Jotun clothes since he didn't have any here – and was sat at a small table in the corner of the room.

"Loki?" Thor came over to kneel beside your chair. "Are you alright?"

Loki was looking down at the table. "I heard what Sif said…"

Thor sighed and silently cursed Sif. "She doesn't know what she's talking about,"

Loki muttered something Thor couldn't quite make out so he leant forward and asked him to repeat it.

"What if she's right?"

Thor pulled the chair out and made Loki stand so he could sit down himself and pull Loki to sit on his lap.

"She's wrong, Loki, she doesn't see the good in you that I do," Thor told Loki as he wrapped his arms round his waist.

Loki picked at his nails, looking down. "I don't feel the same as I did before when we went to Jotunheim after your failed coronation…"

Thor nuzzled his face against Loki neck and heard a faint chuckle as his stubble tickled the dark haired god. He smiled at the sound and kisses his neck.

"Loki," He pulled back to look him in the eyes, cupping his face. "Whatever you feel, I will try with every fiber of my being to fix you, now rest. I'm sure you're exhausted after what you've been through,"

Loki sighed and rested his head on Thor's shoulder, closing his eyes he whispered, "What if I can't be fixed?"

"I'll find a way," Thor rubbed his arms as he felt Loki slowly fall asleep against him before carrying him over to his bed and laying him down, taking off Loki's shirt and leaving the fabric in the corner to be burnt with the trousers when Loki changed so that they never have to see the Jotun material again. He crawled into the bed next to Loki and smiled as the smaller god automatically turned into Thor's warmth, curling up against his side.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki.

* * *

Thor snuck out of bed at early hours in the morning looking for something to take his mind off recent events when he heard Volstagg bickering with Sif.

"I'm telling you, you have nothing to worry about," He sighed and Thor peaked round the corner to see him trying to get past Sif while she refused to move.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_ Loki should be locked up. After all he did, why should he get to still walk free? Because he's _sorry?_ Or better yet, he _says_ he's sorry,"

"Because Thor loves him-" Sif scoffed at this but Volstagg carried on. "-and anyway you're always saying you just want Thor to be happy, did you see him today with Loki? You could power a whole city with just his smile alone it was so powerful,"

Thor smiled a little at this and carried on listening.

"Or is he just clinging onto the memory of the Loki we used to know, before this _thing _took his place?"

"This _thing_, as you put it, is exactly the same as the Loki we used to fight alongside, he just got a little more jaded. But, honestly, can you blame him? Imagine if you spent your whole life being taught that a certain type of people were evil and to be despised then finding out you were one of those very people," Volstagg paused. "And always being told to embrace who you are... Loki was taught that all Jotuns are evil then realized he was one. He must have thought he should be like one of them, act barbaric like one,"

"But he was old enough to decide how to act,"

"He had just found out his whole life was built on lies and he didn't even belong in the same _realm_ as the people he loved, do you really think he was thinking rationally?"

"He had enough time to think rationally!"

Volstagg raised his hands. "I'm just saying he deserves at least some... _understanding_ if not forgiveness,"

Sif shook her head.

"And what you said about Thor holding onto the _memory_ of Loki… To get him back, he gave his _enemies_ Mjolnir. His most prized possession. And something that – if they figure out a way to use – could potentially kill his own people. Would he do all that for just a memory if he wasn't sure he could have the Loki he loves back? He may have misjudged things before but never this much. And he rarely misjudges something if it has to do with Loki,"

Sif sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right… I guess I'm still imagining Loki as the psycho who sent the Destroyer after us and not as Thor's brother..."

Volstagg patted her shoulder. "I know the real reason you have so much bitterness towards Loki,"

Sif looked confused. "What?"

"You're in love with Thor and Thor is in love with Loki. You know that no matter what you do for Thor, how much Thor loves you back, it will never be as much as he loves the little Frost Giant,"

Sif stared at Volstagg in shock, surprised he of all people had figured her out.

"Just be thankful that Thor is happy and give Loki a bit of a break. But if Loki hurts Thor it is completely acceptable for you to injure him, but not much," He smiled and walked away, leaving Sif in the silence until she left in the opposite direction.

Luckily, neither of them saw Thor, who was sat on the ground against the wall smiling softly. At least one of his friends sees how much Loki means to him and supports him. He made a mental note to do something nice for Volstagg tomorrow.

Thor smiled as he made his way back to Loki's room to get him some clothes for the morning then went back to his own room, put the clothes on the table and crawled into bed next to Loki who was still sleeping.

Everything would be okay eventually. He'd get Mjolnir back, they'd renegotiate the truce with Laufey or at least temporarily. Odin would refuse to give Loki over to the Jotuns and Vili would eventually give up that hope. But right now Thor couldn't think of any of that. Right now all he could think of was the beautiful man laying beside him.

"I love you," He muttered against Loki's neck as he finally fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
